


Тебе больше нельзя играть

by Acraloniana



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acraloniana/pseuds/Acraloniana
Summary: Всё началось, когда Тоттенхем продал его в Реал. Радость, восторг. Шикарная возможность показать себя, сыграть с потрясающими игроками, набраться опыта. Впрочем, было ли куда прыгать выше? И Лука наслаждался каждым днём, прожитым в клубе — как будто последним. Что в победы, что в поражения. Потому что Мадрид стал домом.Всё закончилось через несколько лет посреди сезона одной фразой — «Тебе больше нельзя играть».





	Тебе больше нельзя играть

Когда он падает, стадион замирает — так Луке кажется. Домашний матч, всё должно было быть не так. Он не имеет права на ошибку. Сфокусировать взгляд, сделать вдох-выдох и подняться — проще простого. Неестественная слабость в ногах, да и в глазах мутно. Плевать. Встать на ноги и бежать дальше, как раз чтобы успеть перехватить мяч. Три шага вперёд — и он снова теряет равновесие. Спотыкается на ровном месте, но сохраняет равновесие. Лука понимает, что подведёт всю команду, если не возьмёт себя в руки. И что за чёрт с ним вообще происходит?! Его чувства притупляются, реакция снижается, и вот он снова на газоне.  
       _Соберись, тряпка!_  
      Кажется, кто-то фолит, и свисток арбитра даёт ему секундную передышку. Серхио помогает подняться, обеспокоенно смотрит, но молчит. Лишь хлопает по плечу ободряюще, от чего в глазах снова плывёт. Лука через силу улыбается и кивает. Он обязан доиграть этот матч.  
      Когда объявляют замену, он даже не сразу понимает, что это его меняют. Стоит в метре от мяча — время подавать угловой. Но с поля почему-то никто не уходит, зато все смотрят на него. Он ждёт свистка — или ещё чего угодно, лишь бы матч продолжился. И только когда Рамос подбегает к нему, до него доходит. Он не слушает капитана — и так понятно, что тот скажет. Уши как будто заложило. Барнабеу как никогда тих.  
      Лука уходит с поля расстроенный. Да это мало сказано. До конца игры ещё двадцать минут, соперник ведёт в счёте, а он так ничего и не сделал. Это разочарование. Он не в силах даже поднять глаза на болельщиков. Их он тоже сегодня подвёл. Он остаётся на скамейке, хоть и чувствует _необходимость_ уйти или хотя бы закрыть глаза. _Нельзя_. Матч заканчивается в пользу Мадрида — с отрывом в два мяча. Победа должна радовать Модрича, но он лишь слабо улыбается, глядя на потрясающий перформанс Криса.  
      Лука чувствует себя раздавленным, опустошенным. Он ничего не смог. Его угнетенное состояние лишь усугубляется коротким празднованием в раздевалке. Разбор полетов будет завтра, сегодня главное — победа. Его поздравления звучат неискренне. Кажется, он отвечает, что с ним всё хорошо, но по взгляду Марсело явно понятно, что он не верит. Впрочем, праздник продолжается, пусть Лука знает, что ему нет на нём места.  
      Он уходит под шумок, когда кто-то включает громкую связь. Икер поздравляет их с очередной победой — он, очевидно, скучает, эти звонки дают ему снова почувствовать себя частью команды. Лука в растерянности. Он настолько разбит, что, будучи членом команды, чувствует себя не на своем месте. В данный момент он бы с удовольствием поменялся с Икером…  
      Лука не едет домой. Он прекрасно знает, что скажет Ваня. Попытается успокоить, а потом будет потихоньку давить на больное разбором игры. Он не готов… Точно не сегодня. Сейчас единственное, чего ему хочется, это навсегда исчезнуть. Проблема в том, что Лука не понимает, насколько всерьёз об этом задумывается. Он садится за руль и достает мобильник. Сейчас на его руках все козыри, пока никто его не спохватился. Через пару часов кто-нибудь уже наверняка поднимет тревогу. Либо команда, либо Ваня. Если и решаться, то только сейчас. А ещё — у него только один шанс. Если никто не ответит, он попросту сдастся. Гудок, второй, третий. Никогда время не тянулось так, как этим вечером. Вот — тоже по-английски — смывается Гарет, Лука выдавливает из себя улыбку и кивает понимающе.  
      Ещё гудок. _Возьми же трубку!_ Рука на руле сжимается до побелевших костяшек.  
      — Лука! — запыхавшийся голос. _Наконец-то._  
      — Привет. — Голос едва не дрожит.  
      — Я видел игру. Рад, что ты позвонил. — Всегда он так — знает причину, но ни на чём не настаивает… Пожалуй, именно поэтому Модрич всецело доверяет только ему.  
      — Я… приеду? — он сглатывает ком в горле. Сомнения навсегда останутся частью его мышления.  
      — Конечно. Я приготовлю постель.  
      — Иван…  
      — Да?  
      — Спасибо.  
      Он слышит мягкий смешок, а после собеседник отключается. Единственный, кто никогда не задаёт вопросов и кто готов помочь в любой ситуации. Лука не знает, откуда ему такое счастье.  
      Усталость накатывает на полпути. Хочется есть — немеют кончики пальцев. Он бросает машину на платной парковке, оплачивает пару дней и покупает бокадильо в ближайшей забегаловке. А потом ещё одно. И съедает прежде, чем приезжает заказанное такси. Путь неблизкий, и Лука засыпает на заднем сиденье к счастью неразговорчивого водителя.  
      Иван встречает его у двери и с укором наблюдает, как Лука вываливает крупную сумму за поездку. Мог бы позвонить, он бы сам приехал. Но Модрич чересчур мнительный и умудрился бы найти подвох даже в этом предложении. Он с лёгкостью ловит запнувшегося Луку и хлопает по плечу, подталкивая к двери. Сегодняшний день был для того слишком непростым — он не станет расспрашивать друга о причинах и его состоянии. Утро вечера мудренее. Он уже проветрил гостевую, достал сменную одежду и зубную щётку — ведь не бывает такого, чтобы Лука приехал запланировано. Впору было обижаться, но они давно уже не дети. Те крохи общения, что Лука привозит с собой, всецело окупают его внезапные визиты. Они даже не говорят — только обнимаются за встречу (Иван неодобрительно кривится на запах фастфуда, но благоразумно молчит). Гость находит комнату сам — не в первый раз, — и засыпает, едва втиснувшись в сменную футболку. Даже в том единственном месте, где он чувствует себя в безопасности, его ожидает беспокойная ночь.  
      Иван забирает его телефон — такая договоренность — никаких коммуникаций в этом доме (только по крайней необходимости, к примеру, если Лука никого не поставил в известность о своем местонахождении). С полчаса он наблюдает за спящим и думает, чем помочь, но в голову ничего не приходит. Следующий час он проводит за ноутбуком, пересматривая матч. Его не интересует счёт — лишь один маленький игрок с его большими проблемами. И чем больше он смотрит, тем сильнее убеждается, что Модрич выложился на все триста процентов — в соотношении с его нынешним состоянием.  
      Он делает пометки в блокноте, потому что не уверен, что наутро будет помнить всё, что пришло в голову. И беспокоится сильно, подозревая, что-то, что происходит с Лукой, в ближайшее время проявит себя ещё больше. _Интересно, обращался ли он к штатному медику?_ Сто процентов, что нет. _Только при необходимости._ Но что, если не его теперешнее состояние назвать необходимостью?  
      Единственное, в чём Иван уверен, это в том, что Модрич должен пройти полное обследование. У него есть догадки — пугающие до слез, — но они ничего не стоят без подтверждения. А в голове, будто птица в клетке, бьется мысль, которая точно разобьет Луке сердце. «Тебе больше нельзя играть». Он заранее чувствует себя мудаком, просто за то, что посмел об этом подумать.  
      Ночь проходит беспокойно — Луку мучают кошмары о детстве. Он просыпается в поту и с ощущением, что голову зажали в тисках, и открывает окно нараспашку — это помогает совсем чуть-чуть, но спать хочется слишком сильно, даже боль не в силах помешать ему уснуть ещё. А царство Морфея продолжает истязать его разум картинами из прошлого, которые стоило бы давно оставить позади — но, увы, они слишком прочно укрепились в его сознании.  
      Когда из гостиной слышится родная речь, Ракитич просыпается. Наскоро умывшись, он спускается. Не хочет оставлять Модрича одного. Было бы глупо беспокоиться за сохранность вещей, да и скрывать особо было нечего — разве что Лука найдёт на какой-нибудь дальней полке коллекцию порно-журналов бородатых годов (а у кого их не было?). Главное, чтобы сам он был в порядке. Но вид Луки говорит сам за себя. Усталый взгляд, словно не спал несколько суток, хотя на часах уже одиннадцать — достаточно для того, кто приехал и завалился спать в третьем часу. Нахмуренный, с пакетиком льда у виска, сидит рядом с патефоном — снятая крышка покрыта вековой пылью, а пластинка, кажется, единственная оставшаяся, что попросту в нём была забыта.  
      Тень Луки кажется живее него самого, и это чертовски _не_ нравится Ракитичу.  
      — Боже, Грязный театр*? — смеется Иван, подтягивая стул, и садится рядом. — Я думал, ты скорее включишь какой-нибудь регеттон, совсем уже обиспанился.  
      — Обижаешь, — сипло отвечает Лука, кутаясь в плед и натягивая на лицо подобие улыбки. — Я бы и с тобой тогда говорил на испанском.  
      — Si quieres**, — Ракитич пожимает плечами и внимательно наблюдает за собеседником. Он хочет найти подтверждение своим догадкам — в эмоциях, в микровыражениях лица, в жестах. Что-то, чтобы с уверенностью сказать «да, вот оно, я был прав!» Потому что огорошить Луку своим предположением страшно.  
      — Ещё чего. Хоть здесь-то дай мне почувствовать себя как дома.  
      — А в горизонтали тебе нормально будет проникаться домашней обстановкой? — он закатывает рукава.  
      — Голова кружится, — признается Лука, поджав губу. Сидя полулёжа ему было вполне комфортно, но с утра, встав, пришлось пообниматься с белым другом. С ним и раньше такое случалось, ничего экстраординарного в этом хорват не видел, как и в мигренях — подумаешь, посидеть пару минут и пройдет…  
      — Запрокинь назад, только тихо. Как себя чувствуешь?  
      С каждой фразой Иван мысленно повторял, что нужно быть тактичнее, осторожно подойти к этому вопросу. Допустим, сегодня он позволит Луке один день отдыха и спокойствия — если тот, конечно, сможет расслабиться в его-то состоянии. Но завтра — край. Нужно собрать волю в кулак и сделать то, что должен.  
      Он подходит сзади и опускает ладони на плечи друга. Мягко массирует через тонкую ткань, едва ощутимо, но всё же чувствует напряжение мышц. Лука дышит неровно и, кажется, вот-вот потеряет сознание.  
      — Лука…  
      — Да… я здесь, — открывает глаза, часто моргает, но тут же прикрывается ладонью.       — Нехорошо.  
      — Ты ко мне за поддержкой или за решением? — Что, если завтра будет поздно задавать подобные вопросы?  
      — Хотелось бы и того, и другого.  
      На Модрича тяжело смотреть без сожаления — и это точно последнее, что ему нужно. Его жизнь и так не из лёгких, жалость только обидит. Иван в недоумении думает, что растерял всю свою тактичность.  
      — Я могу ошибаться… — тихо произносит он и не заканчивает фразу. Это делает за него Лука.  
      — Но ты ошибаешься очень редко.  
      Ракитич проклинал эту свою способность. Ничего сверхъестественного — просто замечал то, чего в упор не видели другие, а если и видели, то не придавали этому значения. За всю свою «врачебную» карьеру он ошибся четырежды — в первые три позволил себе усомниться в собственных выводах и не рискнул ставить под сомнение мнение старшего товарища, на четвёртый — имел на руках чужую мед.карту, что сложно назвать его промашкой. Но в тот раз он потерял пациента. Он бы хотел ошибиться и на этот раз — это же, мать его, Лука Модрич, его чёртов лучший друг и игрок, каких ещё поискать. Мир не готов к его потере…  
      — Боюсь, тебе больше нельзя играть.  
      Прежде, чем Лука что-то ответит, Иван встает перед ним на колени и обхватывает лицо ладонями. В глазах Модрича безмятежная гладь — спокойствие, смирение. Словно так и должно быть. Ракета знает, что сам бы расплакался на его месте, но Лука стойкий оловянный солдатик.  
      — Это не приговор. И даже не точно. Я хочу, чтобы ты проверился. Сколько у тебя свободных дней?  
      — Я подозревал, — только и произносит он. Нет, не так. Он _знал_ , что с этим чем-то играть больше нельзя. Но пока это не было сказано, ему до последнего хотелось верить, что ещё не всё потеряно.  
      — Лука, сколько у тебя времени? — повторяет Иван, заставляя его посмотреть на себя.  
      — Вся жизнь, — пожимает плечами. Голова перестала болеть — интересная реакция на стресс.  
      В решениях друга он никогда не сомневался. И если тот говорит, что нужно проверить, он проверит. А потом, убедившись, либо продолжит играть, пока не подохнет прямо на футбольном поле, либо найдёт способ свести счёты с жизнью. Детей нет, отношения с Ваней — условно-дружеские. Им всегда прекрасно удавалось играть на публику, но за закрытыми дверьми — расход по разным комнатам и гробовая тишина всё время, что не занято разговорами о работе.  
      Именно поэтому он настолько любит свой клуб. Потому что он — больше, чем так называемая семья. А это значит, что терять ему будет нечего, если Ракитич окажется прав.  
Иван встаёт перед ним на колени и обнимает, утыкаясь лбом в плечо.  
      — Не смей сдаваться, слышишь меня?  
      Он чувствует, как Лука кивает, но не расцепляет кольцо рук. Если бы он только мог забрать его боль и переживания…

***

  
      Когда в назначенное время Лука не появляется на тренировке, это вызывает беспокойство. Капитан встревожен больше остальных, ему ещё после игры не давало покоя состояние Модрича. Но ведь тот упёртый до невозможности и хрен когда расскажет, что случилось.  
      Никто из присутствующих не в курсе, куда тот мог запропаститься, тренера он в известность не поставил, а звонок жене не даёт решительно никакого толку в поисках пропажи — тот с самого матча не возвращался домой. Серхио не лезет в их отношения, а потому не спрашивает, всё ли у них в порядке. В этом плане Ваня ему идеально подходит — также лишнего слова не вытянешь, если не хочет говорить.  
      Тренировка проходит в смятении, без Луки нет ощущения единства, и Чехо уже видит заголовки утренних газет: «Модрич отсутствовал на тренировке, причины не сообщаются», «Что случилось с Лукой? Продолжит ли он игру за сливочных?» и «Игра Модрича была настолько отвратительна, что ему стыдно даже явиться на тренировку». Рамосу хочется думать, что он просто себя накручивает, но неизвестность всегда пугает его до чёртиков.  
      В отчаянии он прямо из раздевалки связывается с… Манджукичем. Номер завалялся с тех пор, как он ещё за удар локтем извинялся — как раз Лука подсобил. И если бы не необходимость, фиг бы он вообще вспомнил об этом сохраненном контакте. Марио, если и удивляется нежданному звонку, вида не подаёт. Серхио сходу огорошивает его новостью, не размениваясь на светские беседы. Его гложет беспокойство. _Не дай бог, с ним что-то случилось._ Он обязан был заметить…  
      — Есть одна идея. Но туда придётся съездить.  
      — Выкладывай.  
      — Иван Ракитич, его лучший друг. Играл какое-то время, но рано бросил. Кажется, мануальный терапевт. Звонить бессмысленно, не ответит. Какой-то бзик у него на технику. Я тебе скину адрес. Держи меня в курсе.  
      Серхио поблагодарил его и отключился. Мануальщик? Ещё не хватало. Почему тогда Лука не обратился к штатному врачу? Чем этот Ракитич лучше?  
      Увидев адрес, он прикинул, что туда-обратно сегодня не успеет и чертыхнулся. Матч уже завтра, а Модрич до сих пор неизвестно где. Можно было подождать — вдруг случится чудо и он придёт, как ни в чём не бывало. Получит, конечно, лечебных пенделей — в профилактических целях, но главное, что вернётся.  
      После бессонной ночи капитан понял, что не выдержит. О Луке по-прежнему никаких вестей… Да от него самого на матче не будет никакого толку в таком состоянии.  
      Наутро, после утомительного разговора с Зиданом, он рванул по указанному адресу. Всё-таки, тот тоже понимает, насколько важен Модрич для команды, а на завтрашней игре можно будет и молодняк прогнать. В пути Серхио ещё раз звонит Ване, но девушка даже трубку не берёт. _Всё не слава богу с этими хорватами._  
      Он гонит явно с превышением, но несколько сотен евро в сущности такая мелочь по сравнению с растущим внутри беспокойством.  
      Когда навигатор сообщает о достигнутой точке, Серхио с трудом отцепляет пальцы от руля, настолько сильно его сжимал. Он и сам не понимает, чего так боится, но на сердце неспокойно, и это бьёт по нервам сильнее, чем любая неудача на поле.  
      Калитка не заперта, и во двор Чехо проходит без какого-либо зазрения совести, будто к себе домой. С входной дверью этот же фокус уже не проходит — приходится звонить. Он слышит раздражающую трель внутри, но никто не спешит открывать. С другой стороны, Марио не гарантировал, что Лука здесь. Это было лишь предположение. И когда Рамос отпускает кнопку, дверь открывается, словно хозяин стоял за ней всё это время — не было слышно ни шороха, ни звука шагов…  
      — Чем могу помочь?  
      Белобрысый одет скромно: льняная футболка, светлые брюки. Босой. Отчего-то он уже раздражает Серхио, так и хочется наступить ему на ногу. _Случайно_.  
      Иван прекрасно знает, кто стоит перед ним и зачем пришёл. Звёзды мирового масштаба с недавних пор не вызывают в нём особого удивления, когда появляются на его пороге. А раньше бы растерялся, руки бы дрожали. Но сейчас знает — какой бы ни была знаменитость, всё равно это обычный человек.  
      — Ракитич? — уточняет гость. Он хмур и обеспокоен. Внутренний зверь хочет убивать, но лучше его выпустить на матче, а не сегодня. Приходится держать себя в руках — хотя бы ближайшую пару минут, пока не выяснит то, за чем приехал.  
      Иван кивает и вздергивает брови, всем видом показывая, что не понимает, зачем к нему пришли.  
       _Бесит_.  
      — Где он?  
      Иван переминается с ноги на ногу, скрещивает руки на груди. По нему прекрасно видно, что он что-то знает, но хрен что скажет.  
      — Кто?  
      — Модрич.  
      — Здесь его нет.  
      — Слушай… Мне плевать, кто ты ему — друг, брат, да хоть любовник, — Иван многозначительно фыркнул на этом моменте. — Просто дай мне с ним поговорить и я уйду.  
      — Мне третий раз повторить? — Что поделать, если Рамос не усваивает информацию ушами?  
      — Давай ты просто уйдешь с дороги и не будешь отсвечивать? — Он кладёт руку ему на плечо, но Иван сбрасывает её, будто ужаленный.  
      — Мне полицию вызвать?  
      — Да я сейчас сам ее вызову, — фыркает Серхио, — за похищение и удерживание силой, — и вталкивает хозяина в комнату.  
      Иван не сопротивляется, только плечо потирает после болезненного толчка. На его лице ни одной эмоции, и это спокойствие раздражает Рамоса больше всего. Он проходит внутрь, не разуваясь, и по-хозяйски обходит владения. Невольно вспоминает Марио — техники и правда почти нет, только в дальней комнате на втором этаже ноутбук и два мобильника. _Два_. Он хватает один, что поновее, и буквально за пару секунд возвращается к Ракитичу. Взгляд его горит.  
      — Всё еще хочешь сказать, что его тут не было?  
      — Этого я не говорил.  
      Акцент режет Серхио уши. Такой… модричевский.  
      — Да что ж ты будешь делать-то… — рычит Серхио. — Где. Он?  
      В глубине души Ивану хочется рассмеяться ему в лицо и сказать, что капелька уважения могла бы в корне изменить ход их разговора, но он не станет. Каким бы хорошим человеком ни был капитан сливочных, каким бы потрясающим товарищем, раз даже сюда приехал сам — и кто только подсказал, где искать? — пока Лука сам не изъявит желание вернуться и поделиться неприятными новостями, он, Иван, не вымолвит ни слова.  
      — Никто не держит его силой. Все решения Лука принимает самостоятельно. Если он не поставил тебя в известность, значит на то была причина.  
      Кажется, еще одно слово, и Серхио взорвётся прямо здесь. Размажет по этой смазливой морде остатки собственного самообладания и его сраную безэмоциональность.  
      — Я не уйду, пока не увижу его.  
      — Он может и не вернется. Но я налью тебе чаю и даже постелю на диване, если ты решишь переночевать.  
      Единственным способом выгнать непрошенного гостя было предложение остаться. Вспыльчивого Рамоса было довольно легко прочитать. И чем быстрее он уйдет, тем лучше, потому что Лука должен был вот-вот вернуться. Маловероятно, конечно, что он не заметил бы машину у дома, но Иван хотел исключить возможность их встречи.  
       _Дыши глубже._  
      — Ты же понимаешь, что о нём беспокоятся?  
      — Понимаю. Это очень мило с твоей стороны.  
      — Нарываешься…  
      — Серхио. Единственное, чем я могу помочь, это позвонить, если что-то случится. До тех пор у тебя нет никаких прав ни находиться здесь, ни требовать от меня чего-либо.  
      На лице Рамоса вздуваются желваки, бровь непроизвольно дёргается. Но он находит в себе силы не врезать этому самодовольному ублюдку.  
      — Номер запиши.  
      — Я запомню.  
      Иван вздыхает с облегчением, когда машина отъезжает от дома. Он провожает её взглядом до тех пор, пока она не скрывается за поворотом, и надеется, что Серхио будет благоразумен и не останется следить за его домом. Как-то неправильно это, даже при благих намерениях.  
      Как он и предполагал, Лука возвращается через каких-то полчаса. Тихий до ужаса, бледный. А ведь Иван предлагал составить ему компанию. Решил сам сходить, один. Зато — самостоятельный! Все же, повторно они отправятся вместе, без возражений.  
      На Луку сложно смотреть без слез. Он говорит, что с ним всё в порядке, но исправно таскает лёд из морозильника, чтобы хоть как-то уменьшить головную боль. Иногда ему кажется, что голова кружится из-за чёртовых растений, стоящих буквально в каждом углу — половины из них Модрич даже названия не знает. А еще тухнет со скуки — у Ракитича мало привычных развлечений. Нет тренажерки, нет телевизора — у отданного телефона уже точно сел заряд. В его распоряжении только книги, которыми дом забит сверху донизу, и бессмысленное плевание в потолок.  
      Следующий матч они всё-таки смотрят, правда, без звука — чтобы Лука ни слова о себе не услышал. Может, в нормальном своем состоянии, он и в состоянии воспринимать критику, но сейчас за старшего, к счастью, Иван. А он как никто другой знает, что любое проявление слабости вызывает массу негатива. Он уже в курсе, что клуб рассказал прессе об отсутствии игрока по «личным причинам», которые, естественно, никто не огласил — потому что никто и не знает. Но Модрич пока не готов к шквалу вопросов и предположений, которые посыпятся из уст комментаторов.  
      Лука следит за игрой чересчур внимательно, к концу первого тайма голова трещит больше обычного, и он уже рад, что в этой обители скуки почти нет электроники. В перерыве он притворяется трупом, лежа ничком на диване. Иван лишь сочувственно смотрит на него, ни слова не говоря, а сам думает, что завтра надо будет забрать результаты. Вторая половина матча идет живее — как со стороны игроков, так и Луки (будто его состояние зависит от команды). Под конец Серхио сравнивает счёт, после чего стоит, прижав кулак к сердцу, и смотрит в небо. Лука печально улыбается, понимая, что этот гол посвящён ему. А после, когда все, кто подбегает к Рамосу, встают в ту же позу, он чувствует, как непроизвольно намокают глаза. _**Что бы ни случилось, мы с тобой.**_ Капитан завершает игру фирменной паненкой и вырывает тем самым победу. Стадион ликует, а хорватский полузащитник едва не плачет навзрыд. _Как же хочется домой…_  
      Иван подхватывает друга под руку и ведёт на крышу, не терпя возражений. Наверху прохладно, но хорошо. А ещё есть два лежака. Лука отмечает, что давно не видел звёзд так близко и протягивает руку, пытаясь ухватиться за одну — не поддаются… Лежать на деревяшке не шибко удобно, но плевать. Небо слишком красивое, чтобы от него оторваться. Через минуту возвращается Ракитич — Лука даже не заметил, как он ушёл, — с пледами и подушками. И небольшой флягой. Внутри — домашнее вино. И когда только успевает… Глоток согревает прежде, чем Модрич успевает окончательно замёрзнуть. Он закутывается в мягкий плед и наслаждается вечером. Перед глазами до сих пор празднование гола — он никогда этого не забудет.  
      В какой-то момент собственный побег ему кажется глупостью. Стоило обратиться в лазарет и во всём признаться. Так было правильно. Но покажите человека, чей выбор всегда верен? Осознание ударяет будто обухом по голове, но сделанного не воротишь. Он трус, бесспорно. А ещё слишком уверен в том, что всегда должен соответствовать неким стандартам, даже в самых критических ситуациях. Это где-то в подкорке сознания. Может, это и есть его болезнь?  
      Фляга пустеет довольно быстро, и Лука чувствует, что его клонит в сон. Впервые за последние дни это ощущается естественно — кто знает, причиной тому вино, свежий воздух или победа команды? Даже походка стала увереннее. Завтра снова придётся вспомнить о своём недуге и решить, что делать дальше. Нельзя же всю оставшуюся скрываться у Ивана? Он бы, конечно, разрешил, но это несерьезно. Отражение кричит Луке, что он взрослый человек и должен ответственно принимать решения — и последствия этих самых решений. А маленький мальчик внутри забивается в самый тёмный угол и хочет, чтобы его с потрёпанным черно-белым мячом просто оставили в покое.

***

  
      В клинику они подходят к десяти. Лука держится молодцом, но бледность выдаёт, насколько сильно он обеспокоен. Иногда он ищет ладонь Ивана, но тут же смущённо отдёргивает руку, когда находит. Пускай ему хочется быть сильным, друг обнимает его за плечи, а молчание, которым он сопровождает этот жест, говорит больше, чем тысяча слов. Тот ощущает учащённое сердцебиение Модрича, стараясь убедить себя, что всё будет хорошо. Ракитич не склонен надумывать, а предчувствие спит глубоким сном. Всё же, когда ты близко не знаком со своим «пациентом», работать проще. О Луке он слишком сильно беспокоится.  
      Когда в кабинет они заходят вдвоём, сначала врач хочет возмутиться, но прежде, чем Лука скажет, что это его «консультант», мужчина вспомнит этого чудака, благодаря которому сам в своё время успел справиться с болезнью, прежде чем она перешла в терминальное состояние. Они не виделись, кажется, лет шесть, но он думает, что Иван не постарел ни на день. В любом случае, сегодня на повестке дня Лука Модрич, а не кто-либо другой. И они начинают.  
      Лука до последнего пытается слушать и понимать сказанное, но в конце концов сдаётся и откидывается на спинку кресла. Опять кружится голова, а информация проходит фоном — будто бубнящий телевизор. Он предоставляет другу возможность разобраться во всех этих цифрах в анализах и просит таблетку. Вместо этого ему через пару минут приносят травяной отвар — удивительно, но это помогает, хоть он и смотрел на кружку со скептицизмом.  
      — Опухоль операбельна, — слышит он в итоге. — Я бы рекомендовал, конечно, химиотерапию, но на это потребуется больше времени. Относительно быстрый, но затратный вариант — стереотаксическая радиохирургия…  
      — Деньги не проблема, — тихо говорит он, но все прекрасно слышат. — Риски?  
      — Риск есть даже просто пройти по улице, — усмехается Иван, пытаясь приободрить его, и Лука поддаётся его настроению. — Зато сохранишь свою шевелюру.  
      — Лучше лысым на поле, чем волосатым в гробу, — фыркает Модрич. Ивану почему-то представляется йети.  
      — Химия — не гарант выздоровления. Но на протяжении многих лет она показывает хорошие результаты. Радио — сравнительно новый виток в лечении. Облучение однократное, без хирургического вмешательства — в основном. Опухоль сразу не исчезнет, это произойдет со временем. И вы должны понимать, что все последующее время вам придётся регулярно обследоваться, чтобы исключить рецидив.  
      — Я смогу играть? — от волнения Лука переходит на хорватский. Врач явно растерян, а Иван только спустя несколько секунд понимает, на каком языке был задан вопрос, и переводит его (друг смотрит на него с благодарностью).  
      — Сначала — операция. Опухоль доброкачественная. Сейчас именно вы доминируете над болезнью, но чем быстрее примете решение, тем лучше будет для вас. Возвращаясь к вашему вопросу — у вас все шансы вернуться на поле к концу сезона.  
      Иван чувствует укол совести за фразу, которую, похоже, Лука воспринял слишком буквально. Тем не менее, в ближайшее время футбола ему точно не видать. _Простит ли Модрич его?_ Но камень с плеч уже свалился. Лука будет жить и будет играть. Всё вернётся на круги своя. А он снова останется один в своём укромном уголке.  
      Выходя последним, Иван слышит собственное имя и оборачивается.  
      — Как сердце?  
      — Бьётся, — с улыбкой пожимает он плечами и коротко машет рукой на прощание.

***

  
      Пока Иван готовит ужин, Модрич флегматично просматривает бумаги. Кажется, он уже всё решил, вот только смириться с этим решением ещё не может. Дом пропитывается ароматом тушеного мяса и овощей. Лука вспоминает о посиделках с командой и тепло улыбается. Надо будет как-нибудь затащить на одну из таких Ракитича, с ним найти общий язык проще пареной репы, сто пудов станет душой компании. Да и на поле его затащить, чтобы вспомнил детство. Сколько он уже не играл? Лет десять?..  
      …а еще с Ваней развестись. Только сейчас он понимает, насколько устал притворяться. Агент она и вправду отменный, но кроме этого нет ничего, чтобы его и дальше удерживало. Кто знает, вдруг на старости лет он найдёт того, кто зажжёт внутри огонь?  
      — О чём думаешь?  
      На стол опускается тарелка с манистрой***. _Надо будет как-нибудь и на родину съездить…_  
      — Строю грандиозные планы. Увезу тебя с собой, сделаем тебя основным врачом клуба — будешь всех поражать своими паранормальными способностями. А там, того и глядишь, можно и в сборную попробовать. — Лука сияет, словно и не было никакой болезни. Будто одна новость о том, что это излечимо, тут же поставила его на ноги.  
      — У меня образования нет, — Иван разводит руками и садится рядом. Всего год не доучился. _Может восстановиться?_  
      — Будто у меня оно есть, — смеется.  
      — Сравнил…  
      Под вечер головная боль возвращается, и Лука перебирается на пол. Длинный ворс ковра чем-то напоминает ему газон, а сон настигает его вместе с забитым мячом.  
      Иван только цокает языком, но не решается разбудить его и отправить наверх, сам приносит одеяло и закрывает окно. А потом кладёт рядом с диваном только что доставленное письмо и собирает все результаты в папку. Что-то ему подсказывает, что поутру Лука не станет надолго задерживаться.  
      Но он ошибается — это происходит ещё до рассвета. Модрич сам не понимает, отчего просыпается ни свет ни заря, но, стоит только протереть заспанные глаза, тут же замечает конверт с эмблемой королевского клуба. Этого не должно быть здесь. Он смотрится настолько неестественно, что Лука трижды хлопает себя по щекам, удостоверяясь, что уже не спит. Письмо никуда не девается. Он отмечает, что руки дрожат, и боится увидеть внутри некий официоз навроде «Спасибо за сотрудничество, в ваших услугах мы больше не нуждаемся». Конечно, он знает, что всё не так происходит, и с облегчением выдыхает, видя на белом листе загогулины капитана. _Вот же додумался! В официальном конверте прислать личное письмо! Напугал до чёртиков!_  
      На самом деле он безумно рад.

«Слушай, Модрич. Я в жизни не писал писем и вообще не знаю, зачем они нужны, когда у тебя есть сраный телефон и ты можешь позвонить в любую точку мира. Но так как с тобой мы связаться не можем, а ты просто обязан это знать, знай — мы беспокоимся и ждём тебя дома. Может, Марио ошибся, и на самом деле тебя уже нет у этого белобрысого. В общем, что бы ни случилось, мы поможем. Правда.  
Возвращайся, Лукита».

  
      Он тратит минут пятнадцать на ванну и сборы и будит друга. Надо забрать телефон и попрощаться. И поблагодарить хотя бы — его поддержка очень многое значила. А письмо в очередной раз доказало, что клуб — больше, чем просто работа. Клуб — это семья. И как бы он ни боялся собственных неудач — с кем их, в конце концов, не случается? Так что он попросту не имел права так позорно сбегать и оставлять ребят в неведении, они ничем такого отношения не заслужили… Придётся долго извиняться. Но эта мысль греет.  
      Иван просыпается рекордно быстро и на модричевское «мне нужно вернуться» отвечает не терпящим возражений тоном:  
      — Я поеду с тобой.  
      Лука и не против.  
      Старенький форд ещё на ходу — конечно, совсем не то, к чему привык Лука, но комфорт крайне второстепенен в эту минуту. Он нестерпимо хочет в Мадрид.  
      В дороге он дремлет — договорились, что половину пути поведёт Иван, вторую — сам Лука. Но просыпается он уже в городской пробке и с укором смотрит на друга — вот же засранец. Но Иван даже не чувствует себя усталым — наоборот, он полон сил. Модрич разминает затёкшую шею и подсказывает, где лучше свернуть. Время подходит идеально — а они всего в получасе от Вальдебебас. С одной стороны ему страшно возвращаться после необдуманного побега (если бы он поехал один, наверняка бы тянул время до последнего, лишь бы не попасться своим на глаза). С другой — а пропади всё пропадом. Скажут уйти — и он уйдет, как бы сильно ни хотелось остаться.  
      Когда они подъезжают, тренировка едва началась. Лука не планировал такого — хотел сначала объясниться с капитаном, а потом отправиться к тренеру — и снова объясниться. И только на въезде в город понял, какой сегодня день. Довольно удачно, чтобы не было выбора и пришлось сделать всё за раз.  
      — Спасибо, — тихо произносит Модрич, когда Иван глушит мотор. От признания своей ошибки его отделяет всего пара минут, и он отчаянно тянет время, чтобы не выходить.  
      — Пойдем, — хлопает его Ракитич по колену. — Побуду твоей группой поддержки.  
      Он благодарно кивает и отстегивает ремень. Была не была!  
      Персонал базы удивлён его возвращению, но Лука игнорирует любые попытки его задержать даже на минуту. Ему прекрасно известно, где сейчас команда и Зизу. Он должен сказать им лично.  
      Иван и вправду действует на него будто талисман.  
      Стоит ему только ступить на поле, ураган имени Серхио Рамоса едва не сбивает его с ног. Модрич прекрасно понимал, что невольно станет тем, кто прервёт тренировку, но не думал, что сделает это в ту же секунду, что на ней и появится.  
      — ¡Que baboso eres! *(4) — самое мягкое, что слышит Лука о себе, но в голосе капитана тепло, а объятия такие крепкие, что он понимает — о нём действительно беспокоились сильнее, чем он мог себе представить. — Я из-за тебя в чёртову Каталонию мотался, а ты… А этого рака-отшельника ты зачем притащил? — кривится он, заметив Ивана.  
      — Сегодня он за меня, — подмигивает Лука удивлённому Ивану. — Оторвись хоть раз. А я пока к Зизу.  
      — Вот засранец… — фыркает Ракитич, глядя в спину удаляющемуся другу.  
      — Полностью согласен… Ну что, идёшь? Или ты небось даже мяча в глаза не видел?  
      — Иду, — щурится Иван, а в глазах пляшут огоньки. _Ещё посмотрим, кто из нас мяча не касался._  
      …когда Иван в очередной раз чисто отбирает у Серхио мяч, тот фыркает, но на лице его видно одобрение, пусть с смешанное с чем-то ещё, что Ивану пока не удаётся разобрать.  
      — Я понял, почему ты меня бесишь. Мало того, что с Каталонии, так ещё и фамилия у тебя почти как на барсовой футболке.  
      Иван смеётся. Знал бы Рамос, что именно о Барселоне он с детства и мечтал. А сейчас… вот он, стоит в окружении сливочных. Кто бы мог подумать…  
      — Я бы встретился с тобой на матче, — серьезно заявляет Рамос. И эта похвала чертовски приятна, пусть и от «соперника». — А ты чего не играешь-то? Навык у тебя неплохой, хоть и опыта, как я понял, нет совсем.  
      — Есть опыт. Пара сезонов в молодёжке. А потом сердце решило, что хватит. Кардиостимулятор.*(5)  
      Серхио виновато поджимает губы, понимая, что вопрос оказался чересчур неуместным. Но Иван не расстроен. За столько лет он уже смирился с тем, что больше не сможет профессионально играть. Ему не удалось стать восходящей звездой в те годы — наверное, именно поэтому чувство утраты было не таким сильным. Они продолжают игру, как будто и не было этого признания. Ракитич безумно благодарен, что несмотря на это его не щадят.  
      Лука возвращается бледный, его слегка потряхивает после выволочки от тренера, но в целом всё прошло хорошо. Сразу с завтрашнего дня на повторное обследование и, если всё подтвердится, к лучшим специалистам на операцию. Зидан поспособствует. Штраф, правда, всё же придётся оплатить, но Модрич и сам это понимает — заслужил. _Ещё легко отделался._  
      — Как вам моя замена? — устало улыбается он, подходя к команде.  
      — Берём, — пихает его в бок Марсело.  
      — Хочешь, сделаем талисманом команды? — предлагает Крис.  
      — Эй, а меня спросить никто не хочет? — притворно возмущается Иван.  
      — Нет, конечно. Ты думал, тебя Модрич просто так привёз, за компанию? — смеется Гарет.  
      Ракитич хочет сказать, кто кого ещё привёз, но Лука пинает мяч ему под ноги, и игра снова захватывает весь его разум.

***

  
      Спустя несколько дней, когда диагноз подтверждается, Лука без сомнений подписывает все бумаги и соглашается на операцию. Он больше не боится — он не один. С ним поддержка команды и болельщиков. Признаться было непросто, но какое это принесло облегчение… Он не знает, насколько удачно всё пройдёт. Возможно, через год ему скажут окончательно, что футбол для него — запретная тема. А может он умрёт через месяц после операции. Кто знает, вдруг кто-нибудь выкинет рояль из окна, пока он будет проходить мимо? Зато Лука уверен в своих друзьях и в том, что без них давно бы загнулся. А больше всего его греет мысль о том, что он вернётся на поле. Возможно, не в этом сезоне. Зависит от успеха в лечении. А пока… Будь что будет.

**Author's Note:**

> Prljavo kazalište* — (дословный перевод — Грязный театр) хорватская рок-группа, основанная в 1977 году.  
> Si quieres** — (исп.) если хочешь.  
> Манистра*** — национальное блюдо хорватской кухни, тушеные овощи.  
> ¡Que baboso eres!*(4) — (исп.) Ну ты и болван!  
> *(5) Фактически, техника не имеет влияния на кардиостимулятор. Разве что рамки металлоискателей в метро/аэропортах (но не противокражные рамки в магазинах). Отказ от большинства технических благ человечества со стороны Ивана добровольный. Ему просто и так хорошо)  
> Насколько мне известно, есть лишь один случай (Халли Фалдинг, 2004 г.), когда футболист играл с кардиостимулятором (перенёс клиническую смерть во время матча, сердце заставили биться без поддержки только через полтора часа, после установки кардиостимулятора отыграл ещё девять матчей).


End file.
